


【南北车】不良

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 私设天依比阿绫高，结尾有点匆忙，天依情绪的变化没能表现好，一是时间二是字数，赶着要走了抱歉了各位





	【南北车】不良

**Author's Note:**

> 私设天依比阿绫高，结尾有点匆忙，天依情绪的变化没能表现好，一是时间二是字数，赶着要走了抱歉了各位

小鸟依人绫×不良少女依 依攻  
————分割线————  
“你个打架骂人性格糟糕的不良有什么资格强迫乐正绫和你在一起！”当洛天依听见那个被自己打了一拳的男生捂着脸吼出这句话后，不顾乐正绫的阻拦两步上前又是一拳。  
“天依，天依别打了！”乐正绫见洛天依还要动手，赶紧上前拽着洛天依的手臂硬是把两人的距离拉开。  
“滚。”洛天依指着男生的鼻子说道，后者还想说话，但在看见乐正绫拼命朝自己摇头后愤愤地离开了。  
洛天依当然看见了乐正绫的动作，用力咬着后槽牙，拽着乐正绫的胳膊往出租屋走。  
“唔……痛，天依……”抓着自己手臂的力道大得可怕，乐正绫感觉自己小臂上已经出现淤青了。  
洛天依虽然在气头上但还是松了手，沉默着加快了步伐。  
乐正绫也不敢说话，乖乖地跟着洛天依回到了两人的小屋子。  
“为什么拦着我。”果不其然，才放下书包的乐正绫就被洛天依抓着手腕推倒在沙发上，双手交叠在一起被举高按在扶手上，下巴被洛天依捏住强迫性地对上她怒火中烧的绿眸。  
“再打下去会闹到家长那里去的，天依再被记过的话就要退学了。”乐正绫面对着生气的洛天依反而十分冷静，忍着手腕上传来的疼痛认真地看着洛天依的眼睛。  
“你觉得我会在乎？”洛天依又一次压低身子，两人距离几乎快要亲上，脑子里全是刚才乐正绫护着男生阻止自己打他的画面。  
“我在乎。”乐正绫知道怎么安抚暴躁的洛天依，就像每次做的那样，闭上眼睛努力直起身子轻吻洛天依的嘴唇。  
“啧。”洛天依很吃这招，不过她的下一步从来不是消气然后放开被自己抓疼的人，低头将距离拉到零，闯入乐正绫口腔的动作并没有遭到阻拦，轻易地勾住小舌带领着在两人的唇间交缠，右手隔着薄薄的校服衬衫按在了乐正绫的小腹上，手指从纽扣间隐隐探入。  
“唔~嗯哼……”乐正绫乖巧地环抱住洛天依，小舌迎合着对方的动作无法吞咽导致津液在嘴角划过一道淫靡的水渍。  
校服的质量一直很堪忧，穿久之后扣子会变得很松，洛天依的手掌从空隙钻进去来回抚摸了几下松垮的扣子便被扯了开来，若隐若现的雪白的肌肤随着自己手掌的动作开始泛红，唇舌接触的时间越长，小腹起伏的频率越快。  
“哈啊~”久违的空气进入肺部，乐正绫张着嘴用急促的呼吸缓解缺氧的眩晕感，然而洛天依的手已经挑开了内衣的扣子，从刚才的亲吻就开始胀痛的胸部被柔软的手掌一把抓住，揉捏的力道恰到好处地抚慰了乐正绫的难耐。  
“有谁知道，好学生乐正绫的身体，是这么骚啊。”洛天依故意放慢了语速确保自己的每个字都传进了乐正绫的耳朵，特意强调“骚”的同时手指用力掐了一下充血肿胀的红缨。  
“啊~痛……呜~”好不容易胸部的胀痛消失，一阵阵地快感闯入大脑，洛天依的动作就带来了令乐正绫瞬间落泪的疼痛，双手抓紧了洛天依的手，嘴里呜呜咽咽地说不出什么话。  
“下次再收到情书直接给我撕了听到没。”洛天依仍在用力揉捏掌中的柔软，雪白的乳肉上留下了自己的指痕。  
“呜……唔~”快感接踵而至，乐正绫一时间组织不了语言只好点头表示明白。  
洛天依见乐正绫乖巧的样子终于勾起了嘴角，右手从衬衫里离开，顺着腰线抚上乐正绫的大腿外侧，短裙被掀起，手指用力挤进加紧的双腿间，曲起直接轻挠了两下腿根处，乐正绫明白洛天依的意思，听话地放松了身子分开双腿用膝盖夹住了洛天依的身体。  
“阿绫你怎么这么乖啊。”洛天依低头吻了吻乐正绫的喉咙，张口轻咬却没留下痕迹，被放行的右手直接隔着底裤覆盖在乐正绫的下身，稍加用力用掌心摩挲，指尖勾勒出花缝后也不深入，顺着缝隙来回划动。  
“因为，唔嗯~因为……喜欢你……哈啊~”乐正绫虽然脑袋发热，但还是说着会让洛天依开心的话，被温柔对待的下身开始分泌黏腻的爱液，能感觉到液体从小穴涌出，打湿了花瓣又因为洛天依的抚摸浸湿了底裤沾在了她的掌心和指尖上。  
“阿绫湿了，流了好多水。”洛天依笑着抽回手把掌心泛着水光的黏腻亮给乐正绫看。  
“唔~天依……”乐正绫羞得偏过头去逃避现实，却无意间把自己红透的耳朵暴露给了洛天依，后者抓住机会含住了圆润的耳垂吮舔，身下人的颤抖和耳边的呻吟喘息迫使洛天依加快了手上的动作。  
指尖将湿得透明的布料扯到一边，分开花瓣后，食指探到了不断流水的小穴穴口，稍稍进入便停止，用指尖认真地描绘内壁嫩肉的褶皱，拇指悄悄地拨开肉瓣按着花核揉捏。  
“啊~天依……唔啊~哈啊~”下身突然传来爆炸的快感，洛天依手指每一个动作都清晰地映入大脑，乐正绫现在恨起了自己的图形想象能力，大脑里满是以第三人称视角展现的交合的两人，满脸通红眼神迷茫张嘴呻吟喘息的自己，从耳垂吻到颈侧留下一个个淡淡痕迹的洛天依，被修长手指进入而收缩吮吸异物的小穴和逐渐挺立又被拇指指腹按着蹂躏的敏感花核，一种看自己为主角的A片的感觉突然冒了出来，乐正绫差点因为这个高潮。  
“阿绫今天很兴奋啊，被表白了很高兴？”然而洛天依并不知道乐正绫的脑子里的画面，不规律收缩的小穴说明乐正绫的身体在高潮边缘转了一圈，要不是自己停住了手恐怕这场情事开始没多久就要结束了。  
“不……嗯啊~”乐正绫听见洛天依的话慌得睁大了眼睛，转过头还没说什么就因为身下手指的深入绷紧了身子，满足感冲上大脑迫使乐正绫昂起了头，温热的气息洒在喉咙上，下一秒就被咬住，像是被野兽捕食的感觉，乐正绫却乖乖放任洛天依在自己身上驰骋。  
“我还是好生气阿绫护着那个男生啊。”抵着乐正绫的喉咙洛天依的声音却是弱了下来，像是并不想听见乐正绫说话，手指用力地抽送着，退出一点便狠狠进入，手指曲起扣弄深处的敏感点，双指分开将狭窄的小穴撑大，第三根手指在穴口探了探。  
“唔~哈啊……天……嗯啊~唔嗯~”就连呼喊洛天依的名字都做不到，接连不断的快感连乐正绫的呻吟都捣碎了，洛天依还想进入的动作显然吓到了乐正绫，哼哼唧唧地摇头反抗，连酸痛的手臂都用力想要挣脱。  
“啧。”洛天依眉头一皱，不知道想起了什么令她不开心地事情，越发用力按着乐正绫的手臂，张口狠狠在雪白的脖颈处留下清晰的牙印，小穴中的双指尽力把穴口撑开，徘徊已久的手指以不容拒绝的力道一点点进入乐正绫温热的下身。  
“唔~不要……唔……呜……”小穴被撑得满满的，下腹的肿胀感是乐正绫陌生的，泪水瞬间溢满眼眶从眼角流下，洛天依一刻没停，不管初次经历三指进入的乐正绫能否适应，直接绷紧手腕开始抽插。  
“阿绫……阿绫……”洛天依一边呢喃着乐正绫的爱称一边吻去她的泪水，心中已经没有了怒火，只有无尽的不安。  
乐正绫成绩优异，乖巧听话，前途比自己这种不良光明得多，自己逃课打工赚得钱还没乐正绫那次奖学金来的多，就连这小小的出租屋也是在乐正绫的帮助下才找到的。  
“天依……啊~轻……唔啊~”乐正绫发现了洛天依发散的绿瞳，根本不知道她为什么走神，因为洛天依的动作并没有减缓，或者说反而更猛了，小穴被塞得没有一点缝隙，快速的抽插让紧贴着洛天依手指的内壁被磨得生疼，好在内里的爱液润滑了甬道，不然自己早就疼晕过去了，身体最敏感的一点是洛天依最照顾的地方，常常是手指突然减慢了速度但是一定会留在深处用指尖和指腹去撩拨蹂躏那处敏感。  
洛天依还在走神，内心因为这次的意外突然膨胀的不安让她不可控地想着不好的事情，乐正绫从一开始就是被自己强迫着和自己交往，虽然后来乐正绫好像真的动心了，但谁知道是不是假装的，自己一次次地在学校里不顾乐正绫的反抗强吻她不过是在进行“她是我的”“她离不开我”这种自我催眠，或许一切都是自己美好的幻想，或许乐正绫早就想拜托自己了，或许乐正绫早就厌倦了自己一次又一次的强迫性爱，或许她……  
“唔~天依……天依！”洛天依无尽的坏想法终止在乐正绫的喊声中，洛天依猛然回神，手上动作一顿，指节处传来的紧箍感让洛天依发现自己已经快要把第四根手指探进去了。  
“抱歉……”洛天依看见了乐正绫那双红瞳中的恐慌，低头叹息般地道歉后轻吻住乐正绫刚才被失神的自己咬出伤口的红唇，放缓了手上的动作有技巧地把乐正绫一直堆积着地快感引出来。  
“唔~哼嗯……”乐正绫的身体也在高潮边缘徘徊很久了，要不是被洛天依弄疼了恐怕早就泄身了。  
“抱歉……”洛天依缓缓抽出手指，放开乐正绫的手腕，用双手扶着她的膝盖压低身子，发现穴口因为自己粗暴的对待已经红肿不堪，甚至有丝丝血迹混在爱液当中，张口吻上收缩颤抖的小穴，勾起舌头把黏腻的液体吞下。  
“哈啊……嗯~天依……别……别舔……唔~”刚经历高潮的身子显然受不住洛天依温柔的舔舐，赶紧伸手按着洛天依的肩膀。  
“刚才……我……”洛天依难得听话，撑起身子抬头看着乐正绫湿润的红眸，又不知道该说什么，咬着唇低下头，逃避似的把脸埋在了乐正绫的衬衫间。  
“唔……天依，”温热的气息洒在小腹上，乐正绫长舒口气，双手搭在洛天依后颈处，躺在沙发上看着因为漏水而潮湿的天花板，“我是真的喜欢你，或者说……爱你，所以我绝对绝对不会离开天依的。”  
“嗯。”洛天依没有像平时一样嘴硬地说些违心的话，乖乖地点点头，把乐正绫抱得更紧些。  
“那……能抱我去洗澡吗，下面……好难受。”乐正绫见洛天依一副要睡觉的样子，脸红地轻声说道。  
“那在浴室可以做吗。”洛天依将乐正绫打横抱起，低头吻了吻她的脸颊，又恢复了以往的坏样。  
“你……你说了算。”乐正绫缩在了洛天依怀里小声说了句。  
“嘻嘻，最爱你了。”


End file.
